YuGiOh! New Age
by JackAtlus
Summary: This story is made up of all three Yu-Gi-Oh shows, I don't own any of the characters or any of the shows, this is completly fan made and I will be uploading Episode's daily  or every second day  I hope you enjoy.


Yu-Gi-Oh! NEW AGE.

This story is set in early 2011 in a place called Enforcing Academy not far from Neo Domino City.

The Academy raises and trains only the best 50 Duelists in the entire duelling world.

_**(First of all to introduce you to this story, this is a story made up of the three Yu-Gi-Oh! Series Original, GX and 5D's.**_

_**I do NOT own any of the shows or characters except some people that are not in the animes as well as Han Curtis and Cherry Valance Cherry being taken out of the book and second name ''Curtis'' as well from the movie/book ''The Outsiders'' by S.E Hinton. **_

_**All Copyright goes to them. ) ( I also use made up and real cards)**_

_**Episode 1.**_

Han Curtis the young kid age, 15 is making his way to the Enforcing Academy after winning the small tournament held for people who wish to try out for the Enforcing Academy, only the top three of each school make it to the try outs but are not guaranteed a place at the Academy. There were 17 tournaments held around the world and only 51 kids made it, the only way to make it to the Academy is to impress your tutor or win the duel. Both ways you're given a free pass to the start of Enforcer Academy life.

In Han's school there were 3 people making it to the try outs (all in order):

Han Curtis.

Crow Hogan.

Cherry Valance.

Han has finally arrived at the Academy entrance he meets many of the most known duellists such as Yugi, Zane, Jack, Crow (who he has met in his school and beaten by 100 life points) and Yusei Fudo.

Han slowly makes it to the table where 2 people were sitting one was a dark haired women with a short skirt and a white shirt and a brown haired man who you could see had bald patches with a suit, he asked Han for his name, deck name and Age. Han could see through his bright blue eyes that his appearance was also taken down, he had Blonde hair mostly wore a hat, wore his every day long sleeved shirt and black jeans, he also had a Red deck holder, he wore a bright Pink belt over his pants and had a duel disk that was used by Crow Hogan himself, when his appearance was taken' down the man asked again, ''Name, Deck name and Age?'', Han then answered ''Han Curtis, 15 deck name is Shooting Birds''.

The women smiled and said ''Very original name'' Han was very shy so looked down at his sneakers and answered ''Thank you'', the women could tell he was shy so she just smiled again and said he could go through.

Han walked into the building and saw a big banner saying ''Welcome'' he saw Jack and Crow talking together so he walked over to them because Crow and Cherry were the only people Han knew, when he made it to Crow and Jack, Crow introduced Han to Jack and for a while they talked together.

After a while Han saw Cherry making it to the door, Cherry was a small 15 year old girl, she had Blonde hair wearing a skirt and had a white shirt which barely hid her belly.

Han shouted a bit louder than usual ''Cherry over here!'' Cherry made her way to Jack, Crow and Han but then the announcer was announcing each duellist examiner, Han got a young confident man who had a wide grin and didn't look very polite.

Han walked over to the examiner and said ''Hello'' the examiner smiled and spoke ''after the duel you're going to pack up your bags and go back to where you came from'', Han looked shocked because he has never been spoken to like that by anyone at his school.

Han activated his duel disk as did the examiner who said ''the name is James, anyone who was tested by me was never rolled in'', Han smiled and said ''I guess I will be the first'' Cherry knew Han was capable of beating anyone.

_**James: ''I shall start'' as he drew his starting hand and then his sixth card. ''Here I go. I summon to the field Flaming Power guard (1800/1500) and set a face down''. Your turn.''**_

_**Han: ''I draw!''Han smiled and got his hand sorted. '' I'll start with Bird Synchron (1000/1100) (Level 3)! When he is summoned to the field I get to summon another Winged-Beast from my hand. I summon Feathered Dragon (1500/700), when he is special summoned due to the effect of a monster he becomes a level 5 monster. I tune my two monsters to synchro summon! Black Feather Dragon (2800/1600) (Level 8)! I also set 2 back row cards.'' You could see Han smiling away as his examiner didn't know what Han had ready for him. ''Black Feather Dragon attack his Flaming Power guard!'' (1000 life points of damage are dealt). ''Turn ends at that''. (James: 3000/Han: 4000).**_

_**James: ''Not bad for a starter but this is just the start, I activate my face down! Taking control! With this I can sacrifice your monster, deal you the monsters attack as damage and summon my own monster in return, I destroy Black Feather Dragon!''**_

_**Han: ''I activate my face down! Feather control, with this I can negate the destruction of one of my monsters and summon a monster from my deck with less attack then the one saved, I summon! Feathered Bird (2500/1500) (Level 7)! **_

_**James: ''What. .! I still get to summon my monster! I summon Flame Giant! (3500/2600). I'll set a face down and have my Giant attack your Dragon!''**_

_**Han: ''I forgot, after Feather Control is activated any damage I take this turn you becomes 0 instead and my monster cannot be destroyed.**_

_**James: ''I'll end my turn then.''**_

_**Han: ''This is the end for you. I draw and activate Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy your face down and activate Feathered Bird's effect; I can raise another monsters attack by 2500 by sacrificing that monster at the end of this turn.'' ''Black Feather Dragon is raised to 5400 and attacks your Giant! You take 1800 life points of damage, now Feathered Bird attacks you directly! Feather Strike!'' (James: 0000/Han: 4000)**_

Han smiled and took his cards off his duel disk then spoke_** ''Over confidence didn't give you the edge in this duel that is why I won, I won because of my trust in my card'' James didn't look happy but replied ''whatever''. **_Han then suddenly realised Cherry has not won her duel but the examiner was announcing something so he ran over beside Cherries duelling field and sat down in the first seat he could find.

_**Examiner #2: ''Cherry advances because of her great confidence no matter what her life points were and her will to never stop fighting.''**_

_**Han: ''Go Cherry'' **_

_**Kid #1: ''She was just lucky''**_

_**Kid #2: ''Yes, she won't make it far''.**_

_**Han: ''That's my friend you're talking about punks!''**_

_**Kid #1 & 2: ''Are you as bad as her?'' **_

Han suddenly stood up and didn't look happy._** ''I won my duel in two turns, how about you wise ones?''**_

_**Kids: ''We didn't have to duel, we got a free pass in, we won the all Europe championship.''**_

_**Han: ''Ugh!'' **_

_**-A little while later- **_

_**Announcer: ''45 people were able to advance therefore 5 past students are able to return this year.''**_

The announcer then announced all duellists that advanced and their team rooms.

Duellists were split into 5 Teams, each team had 10 members.

Han heard he and Cherry got the same team, their team was Team Mikomi, Han also realised the two boys were saying they got into that team. He couldn't wait to duel them.

Han walked over to his room which he shared with Cherry, their uniforms were also hung there which they changed into, they had White Jackets with Blue stripes with pants that were alike.

The two guys that were mouthing off to Han and saying Cherry was not a good enough duellist to be here came in to say more things they thought.

_**Kid #1: ''I'm George and that's Timmy, both of us…-'' **_

_**Han: ''We don't care, I challenge you two to a tag duel while I tag with Cherry, and losers go down to Team Noobs.''**_

_**George: ''We accept we will be seeing you in the red Noob uniforms soon.''**_

End of Episode 1.


End file.
